


Взаимное уважение

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генерал Хакс допрашивает По Дэмерона. А потом По пытается прийти в себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Одна мысль преследовала По Дэмерона всю дорогу до звездного разрушителя Первого Ордена.  
И мысль эта была: «Дилетанты».  
Захватившие его штурмовики ограничились парой ударов по лицу и невнятными угрозами. Даже ничего правдоподобного придумать не смогли, только сказали, что выкинут на взлете. А потом пообещали, что пристрелят. Это не пугало По. Понятно, что он им нужен живым для допроса, иначе бы убили сразу, а не тратили время на то, чтобы тащить его на борт.  
Сколько По служил под командованием генерала Органы, столько он рисковал своей жизнью и свободой. В галактике, после свержения Империи, появилось множество мелких диктаторов, тиранов и вождей всех мастей, каждый из которых мнил себя величайшим владыкой.  
Первый Орден отличался тем, что у них, в отличие от большинства, оказалось больше денег и больше военных заводов. Жаль, что их сразу проглядели, сосредоточившись на угрозах, казавшихся серьезнее, и эта костюмированная вечеринка успела перерасти в настоящую проблему.  
Но в плен его захватили все-таки полные дилетанты. По утешал себя этим, как и тем, что особой изощренности ждать не стоит. Может быть, его убьют раньше, чем он расколется. Мысль о том, что его спасут, пропускать в сознание не стоило. Слишком опасно обмануться ложной надеждой.

***

Когда его привязывали к стальному каркасу в допросной, окружив устрашающей аппаратурой, По понял, что есть два варианта: или информация нужна срочно, или это продолжение дилетантского поведения пленителей. Он бы сам себя как минимум сутки подержал без еды. Возможно, даже запертым в тесном холодном помещении.  
То, что его раздели, неутешительно говорило в пользу первого варианта.  
Штурмовики отошли к дверям и замерли. По начал считать, проверяя, как быстро начнется допрос. «Не стоит злить Вселенную размышлениями, что тебе недостаточно плохо», — подумал он. И постарался продумать возможные пути побега. Получалось не слишком хорошо, но отчаиваться в его положении — последнее, что стоило делать.  
Прошло около сорока минут, прежде чем По услышал шипение отъезжающей двери. У Первого Ордена явно не было лишнего времени, чтобы пытаться извести его ожиданием.  
Своего палача По узнал. Генерал Хакс, сравнительно молодой, но невероятно талантливый последователь Первого Ордена. Он быстро поднялся по карьерной лестнице, вымостив себе дорогу трупами врагов и, как поговаривали, соратников. Из тех, кто не был достаточно расторопен, чтобы убраться с дороги, и был достаточно глуп, чтобы позволять сомневаться в собственной лояльности.  
Отчасти По им восхищался. Была бы возможность, убил бы голыми руками, разумеется, но некоторое уважение испытывал. То, что допрос собирался вести именно Хакс, говорило, что По посчитали достаточно важным пленником. Иначе бы вряд ли высший чин пришел к нему. Тем более, так быстро.  
Генерал остановился напротив По и посмотрел на него со скучающим выражением лица. Словно бы допрос отвлек его от невероятно важных дел. Например, чистки безупречного кителя или укладки и без того идеально лежащих волос.  
Он замер, кривя губы.  
— По Дэмерон, сын Кеса Дэмерона и Шары Бэй, — сказал генерал Хакс после минуты молчания. — Пилот Сопротивления и оперативник генерала Органы.  
— Пилот — это да, — ответил По, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не звучало ни тени вызова: на допросах этого не любят, — но не оперативник. Тут вы что-то путаете... хотя имена моих родителей и назвали верно. И мое тоже.  
Отрицать собственную летную форму смысла не было, но в остальном — можно было попытаться потянуть время и изобразить простачка. Обычного пилота, который понятия не имеет ни о чем важном.  
— Вы знаете, мои па и ма сражались за Республику. Да знаете, наверное… Я пошел по их стопам, так сказать.  
Конечно, они знали. Это никогда не было секретом, достаточно было поднять пару архивных дел двумя-тремя нажатиями клавиш. Но чем больше и испуганнее говорит По, тем вероятнее, что генерал Хакс поверит в то, что они взяли не того. В теории.  
Тот не стал ничего отвечать или требовать заткнуться, просто ударил в солнечное сплетение. Без замаха, но сильно, выбивая весь воздух из легких. По закашлялся, а генерал Хакс спокойно сказал:  
— Довольно, Дэмерон. Я знаю, кто вы, а вы — кто я.  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, сэр, — ответил По, отдышавшись, — ну кроме того, что вы из Первого Ордена.  
Хакс закатил глаза.  
— Я хотел предложить вам пропустить первую фазу, — произнес он, — ту, в которой я пытаюсь вас унизить и запугать, а вы — сделать вид, что мы взяли не того и рассказываете о своих больных почках, сердце, скармливаете мне откровенную чушь и изображаете, будто ничего не знаете и забыли то, что знали.  
По постарался изобразить шок, но, прежде чем он ответил, Хакс продолжил:  
— Мы можем потратить время на все это, но все равно результат будет предсказуемым, а я не в настроении. По крайне мере, сегодня.  
Он пожал плечами при этих словах и По пробрал озноб. Не от обстановки или того, что его ждали пытки, а из-за спокойного голоса генерала Хакса. Который говорил, как будто бы о надоевшей рутине.  
— У меня есть полное досье на вас, — добавил он, — и про эскадрилью Рапира, про гибель Мурана и про то, что вы вините в этом себя, а Лонна Дессо в том, что он отказался уделять достаточное внимание Первому Ордену… если хотите, я могу перечислить ваши юношеские увлечения и сказать, в каком платье была Далли Нейко на вашем седьмом Дне Рождения.  
Можно было отмалчиваться, можно было изобразить непонимание, а можно было улыбнуться и сказать Хаксу:  
— Такое чувство, что вы мой фанат.  
Это По и сделал. В ответ он получил холодный цепкий взгляд.  
— Один из самых преданных, Дэмерон, — сказал Хакс. — И, насколько знаю, вы — мой фанат.  
— Не назвал бы это так, — пробормотал По, а потом добавил, уже громче, хотя не сомневался, что Хакс слышал и предыдущую фразу: — Если вы меня настолько хорошо знаете, то понимаете, что я не скажу ничего.  
— Скажете, — ответил Хакс с мягкостью в голосе, — но, надеюсь, не сразу.  
Он улыбнулся, заметив, что По так и тянет повторить его последние слова.  
— Допрашивать вас — бесценно.  
Вот теперь По стало по-настоящему страшно.

***

Изобретение электричества, без сомнения, помогло науке в галактике шагнуть вперед. Но сейчас По не мог по достоинству оценить его пользу.  
Не после того, как через него пропустили ток, который словно бы остался зудом под кожей и не только там, где ее касались электроды.  
Вместе с удушением — невероятное ощущение.  
— Человеческое тело удивительно, — словно бы невзначай, заметил генерал Хакс, освобождая шею По и позволяя тому дышать. — Сколько вещей мы способны перенести, но убивают нас мелочи.  
По хотел ответить ему, хотел послать в пекло, где Хакса точно ждал не менее стремительный взлет по карьерной лестнице, чем в Первом Ордене, но воздух обжигал горло. Заставлял хрипло кашлять, сплевывая слюну, смешанную с кровью, когда Хакс вытащил заботливо вставленный резиновый кляп. «Мы же не хотим, чтобы вы откусили себе язык, верно?».  
— Вы готовы рассказать мне, где карта? — спросил Хакс. — Или продолжим?  
По молчал, не видя смысла тратить такой ценный воздух на слова. Которые все равно ничего не дадут. Он не предаст Сопротивление. Даже если это будет последним его поступком.  
— Жаль, мне не очень хотелось этого делать, — признался Хакс, отсоединяя электроды и приседая около паха По, — но вы и без меня знаете, какие самые чувствительные точки человеческого тела.

***

По учили, что, стоит боли переступить определенную грань, ему будет все равно. Но генерал не подпускал его к этой зыбкой черте, останавливался, когда оставался только шаг, отвлекал расспросами, разговорами, обманчивыми короткими паузами. Не давал соскользнуть в боль.  
Вот уж точно профессионал.  
— Ну что же вы, — вздыхал генерал Хакс, отбрасывая на поднос окровавленные иглы. — Нам обоим хочется уйти отсюда, верно? Мне точно: слишком много работы, знаете ли. Ваше общество мне нравится, Дэмерон, но всему же есть предел.  
На его мундире и перчатках следов крови было незаметно. Грудь и живот По, напротив, заливало. В сосках хорошее кровоснабжение.  
В воздухе стоял острый запах крови, паленого и мочи. Как говорили во время обучения: не стоит стыдиться реакций тела. Стыд — это еще одно оружие палача. Не давайте ему волю.  
По попытался пошутить о том, что, благодаря генералу, ему проще будет сделать пирсинг, о котором он мечтал. Еще он подумал, что, если так пойдет дальше — отключится от потери крови, но Хакс улыбнулся, словно читая мысли, и направил луч лазерного ножа на соски, прижигая раны. Не в первый раз: По уже успел сорвать горло от крика.  
— Подумайте еще раз, — Хакс убрал нож на пояс. — Где карта?  
Откуда-то пришло упрямство и По прошептал:  
— Поищи у себя в… — Закончить фразу ему не удалось, когда шипы, закрепленные на каркасе, воткнулись в болевые точки.  
Они перешли к этому после электрического тока. Хакс, видимо, побоялся, что убьет По, если будет продолжать наращивать напряжение.  
По начал отвлекаться, он привычно выстроил вокруг себя дом, в котором он вырос. Воочию увидел дерево, чувствительное к Силе. Дом. Его дом. Он вернулся. К родне, к друзьям и подругам, почти все из которых когда-то влюблялись в него, а он — в них. Вроде Шанна, у которого всегда были холодные пальцы. И он ужасно смущался, когда прикасался к По. Или когда разминал ему плечи.  
— Давайте попытаемся быть взрослыми людьми, — прошептал Шанна голосом генерала Хакса на ухо По.  
— Да что за… — По моргнул, приходя в себя.  
Он все еще был закреплен на каркасе в допросной, а генерал Хакс разминал его плечи осторожными, почти ласкающими движениями. Черные перчатки лежали рядом с подносом. Теперь По заметил на них бурые пятна.  
— Мне показалось, что вы ушли слишком далеко от нашей беседы и несколько утомились, — сказал Хакс. — Решил привлечь ваше внимание.  
Он прижал холодные пальцы к сонной артерии По и добавил, очень мягко и даже ласково:  
— Вам лучше рассказать все мне и прямо сейчас. До того, как придет магистр Рен. Он не будет тратить время, поверьте мне на слово. Просто возьмет из вашего разума все, что ему нужно. Вы же видели, на что он способен, верно?  
По знал этот метод, когда говорят, что есть пыточных дел мастер страшнее того, что сейчас с тобой. Но понимал и то, что никакой это не фарс и не представление. Может ли влезть ему в голову человек, остановивший заряд бластера в воздухе? Наверняка может.  
Но выдавать секреты Сопротивления По не собирался.  
— Я, пожалуй, рискну, — сказал он.  
Генерал Хакс вздохнул и убрал руки.  
— Что же, — сказал он, — тогда продолжим.  
Шипы вонзились в точки под локтями.  
По точно знал, что не выберется отсюда живым. 


	2. Chapter 2

По проснулся от вязкого тяжелого кошмара. Сам сон стерся из его памяти, стоило открыть глаза, но легко было догадаться о содержании.  
Как и любого оперативника, По учили, что нужно делать с собой, чтобы продолжать службу даже после пленения. Его наставники говорили: следы остаются не только на теле, но и на разуме. И, как тело может болеть от фантомной боли, так и разум может предать вас. Рассказывали о методиках, о том, как получить власть над снами, как упорядочивать мысли…  
Только, когда теорию пришлось применять на практике, По понял, что его битва с палачами только начинается. И, сбежав из одной камеры, он оказался в другой, внутри собственного разума.  
Несколько минут По лежал в кровати, вдыхая и выдыхая, стараясь успокоить безумно колотящееся сердце. Когда он сел — тело отозвалось тягучей болью, которая яркими очагами вспыхивала там, где остались все еще не до конца зажившие раны.  
По подлатали еще в Ордене, чтобы он не умер во время допроса Кайло Рена. Это было их ошибкой: иначе бы, оставь враги его в том полумертвом состоянии, не хватило бы сил улететь вместе с Финном. Потом его лечили уже в Сопротивлении, но кое-какие травмы требовали больше времени и больше покоя, которого не было ни у По, ни у Сопротивления.  
— Ладно, летать могу — остальное неважно, — беззаботно подмигнул По.  
Врач сделала постное лицо, но не стала спорить и доказывать, что он должен отлеживаться. Они все здесь были солдатами и все понимали, что каждый человек на счету.  
Дождливыми утрами и после перегрузок, По немного жалел о своем решении, но понимал и то, что запертым в медицинском блоке, он бы погрузился в ту темную пучину, что оставалась в его разуме. Что не уставал бы настолько, чтобы забывать собственные сны. Что заново и заново прокручивал бы сцены пыток, пытаясь понять, где он ошибся и как выдал то, чего не должен был.  
По быстро оделся и тихо вышел на улицу, махнув двум дежурным, которые встрепенулись, заметив его.  
По звездному небу над его головой пробегали редкие облака, база замерла в темноте и тишине: лишь несколько отдельных фонарей горели под крышами так, чтобы их не было заметно с воздуха.  
Из всех звуков раздавались только тихое пиликанье ремонтных дроидов. По сел на край металлического помоста и достал сигарету.   
Будь здесь BB-8, то подъехал бы к хозяину и дал бы прикурить, но дроид не на базе. Но По даже рад, что не знает где он. Слишком много крови отдано за него и его карту, отдано зря. Потому что По все равно взломали, выпотрошили его разум, когда выяснилось, что выпотрошенное тело ничего не даст.  
По так и сидел, держа сигарету в руке, когда по гравию прошуршали быстрые шаги. Стоило определенных усилий не вскинуться. Мысленно нужно было напоминать себе, что у него здесь нет врагов. Он в безопасности. «Повторяй это себе почаще», — сказал насмешливый голос в голове По. Слишком знакомый по пыточной голос.  
— Зажигалку дать?  
По поднял голову и посмотрел на коллегу-пилота, которая стояла в шаге от него. В темноте было не видно выражение ее лица, может, и к лучшему.  
— Спасибо Джесс, — ответил По, благодаря и за ее предложение, и за то, что она не торопилась садиться рядом.  
Сейчас он предпочел, чтобы никто к нему не прикасался, даже случайно.  
Джессика Пава протянула ему зажигалку и дождалась, пока он раскурит сигарету.  
— Ночной вылет? — По кивнул на шлем в ее руках.  
— Да, — ответила она, — задание Синей эскадрильи. Подробностей рассказать не могу… сам знаешь.  
Джессика могла бы и не объяснять, По прекрасно понимал, насколько в их деле важно дробить информацию, не давать никому полной картины. Кто-кто, а он понимал.  
— Когда это ты курить начала? — спросил По, чтобы сменить тему.  
— Недавно, — сказала она неопределенно, и добавила, когда По протянул ей зажигалку назад: — оставь себе.  
Возможно, Джессика хотела сказать еще что-то. Возможно, По даже не был бы против. Но она сказала: «Я пойду». И ушла, оставив его в одиночестве.


End file.
